A Day in Central Park
by Ezekiel Is My Copilot
Summary: CLACE. Fluffy one shot, Jace takes Clary out training in Central Park. Set a few weeks after CoG. Written to try get over writers block.. *IF YOU'RE READING MY SUPERWHOLOCK FIC, MIGHT WNT TO READ AUTHORS NOTE IN HERE*


**I apologise for the huge hiatus on my Superwholock fic.. I've got writers block for it. In the mean time, I'll post a few TMI one shots. Again, apologies!**

_"There is no pretending. I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then."_

It had been two weeks since the Battle of Alicante - things were slowly getting back to normal. The Lightwoods, Magnus, Simon and Clary had all returned to New York - Though they were determined to stay behind in Idris and help sort out the city, they were sent home by the adult Shadowhunters who believed they needed a break for a while.

Jace Lightwood had taken this to his advantage - Clary was staying in the Institute while her mother and Luke were in Idris. He had taken the opportunity to begin training the redhead in combat so they could begin hunting together - though Jace would never allow her to get too violent, or she might get hurt. He couldn't have his feisty redhead bruising her pretty face.

The blond Shadowhunter sat sloppily on the grass of Central Park, pretending to be watching his girlfriend's fighting techniques and giving her half-right advice. In reality, he was watching how her small body moved with such grace - he was quite astounded. Jace could have sworn Clary could have been an angel as she executed an elegant fighting sequence,

"Lift your elbows a little more next time," he called, trying to sound enthusiastic. With a smirk, his eyes slowly trailed up Clary's figure, liking how it was so slender,

"Admiring the view?" The small girl walked towards the Lightwood. He noticed the slight swing of her hips as she walked over, dressed in shorts and a tank top that allowed easy movement for her and an easy way to 'observe' for Jace,

"Me? Admiring? Nice try, Clary. The only one I will ever admire is my beautiful self," A playful tone remained in his voice as the redhead sat down beside him, reaching for a water bottle that had been carelessly thrown in the warm grass. A stray ribbon of hair that had fallen from her ponytail hung by her flushed cheek, and Jace had the urge to tuck it neatly behind her freckled ear. However, he held back - only just. Before drinking a good few gulps of water, Clary sighed and placed her head on Jace's shoulder,

"Fighting is hard work. Please tell me I can stop soon," she said, the heat from her cheek warming the Lightwood's shoulder. He smiled to himself,

"The more you train, the more we can spend time alone together. Come on, I'll join you. Perhaps my glorious looks will make you work harder,"

Before Clary could comment, the Shadowhunter had leapt up, causing the exhausted girl to fall into the grass face first. A muffled laugh escaped her lips, which caused an electric feeling to circulate in Jace's stomach as the sound chimed in his ears. Clary rolled over on to her back, her lips pulled back in a perfect smile,

"Help me up? Or are your 'glorious looks' stopping you?" She raised her hand towards the Shadowhunter,

"My, my. Looks don't affect how much of a gentleman I am. Its disgraceful how you doubt me so," The blond laced his hand around Clary's, pulling her up. The force caused him to step forward, so he was stood inches in front of the angel-like girl before him. Almost against his will, he pushed that section of stray hair behind Clary's ear. Her bright green eyes met his tawny gaze. The girl leaned into his touch; her eyes closed for a few slow seconds. The moment seemed to last much longer than that for Jace.

Slightly flustered - which was a rare thing for Jace to be - he tore his eyes away unwillingly and lead her a few metres back. With his hand, he gestured her towards him,

"First of all, your core needs to be tighter," he said, deciding to actually be helpful. Clary's eyebrows creased slightly - he liked how her lips pressed together in concentration. He held back a smirk by holding his breath momentarily. Jace examined the girl's fighting stance, seeing it still wasn't completely correct. He sighed, then stepped behind her, "No, let me-" he placed his long hand on her abdomen, pressing in until he felt Clary's muscles tense correctly. He circled his hand purely for affection a couple times, then removed it. He couldn't see her face, but was sure her lips would be parted like they always were whenever he did anything affectionate. Jace walked back a few metres, Clary turning to face him - sure enough the exact expression he had imagined was pasted across her pink face.

The sun beat down on Clary; her eyelashes casted shadows below her eyes. Jace noticed a thin layer of mascara coating the normally brown lashes. In a way it pleased him that she would fix herself up to see him, but then again - sweaty and dirty or clean and made up, Jace always found her beautiful in every way,

"Now lets try some basic combat. If you have knives or anything with a blade, this will be a good way to use them," he let his eyes drift up and down briefly, then got into his fighting stance, "You can hit me if you want, but try to not break my face. It's a gift to us all," he grinned wickedly,

"Oh, shut up or I'll make you," Clary replied playfully, her hands coiling into fists. Rapidly, the redhead aimed a heated punch - however Jace dodged it expertly, leaving Clary confused,

"Come on, surprise me. Tease me with your girly kicks or something," Jace began walking in a large circle, much like how lions might when confronting each other, with confident strides. Clary turned on the spot, her fighting stance quite adorable.

The blond didn't expect Clary to do much - she had never had proper training, just the privilege of watching the Lightwoods with a mix of natural instinct. He beckoned her with his hands, eyebrows raised.

An unexpected smack to the groin caused Jace to falter in shock, along with a push on the pressure point by his shoulder. Still standing rather awkwardly, he latched his hand around Clary's wrist and managed to twist her around so her back was to him. She yelped, which caused Jace to let go,

"Did I hurt you?" Concerned he had, Jace turned the redhead around to examine her face, but was interrupted by a sharp slap to his jaw that jerked his head. He turned it back slowly, his face holding an irritated look that caused Clary to laugh,

"I was teasing you with my girly kicks," she replied simply, then embraced him, as if apologising. Jace responded, folding his arms around the tiny girl - who's head barely reached his shoulder.

However, he grabbed her waist and slammed her down into the soft grass, his knee perched gently but firmly at the same time on her stomach. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand, holding them above her head,

"...Is that so?" The boy flashed his teeth in a wide grin, the chip in his incisor making him look slightly menacing. However, Clary knew it was just an act he put on. She squirmed free, and Jace allowed her by letting go of her arms. His knee remained in place,

"You're completely right. Your looks made me want to hit you so hard," Clary teased, moving her hands up to his neck. The Shadowhunter responded by moving closer, a hand cupping her cheek. He would have come up with a snarky reply, but didn't seem to have the energy to do so. Instead, he leaned over quickly and pressed his lips to Clary's.

The kiss slowly began to deepen, to the point where Jace had moved his leg so he was pressed above the redhead's small body. It was hot and breathy and messy, which seemed to happen often whenever the two kissed. However, Jace reluctantly tugged himself away before it could get anymore enthusiastic,

"You really know how to distract me, Clarissa," Jace whispered, planting a small kiss on her cheek before leaning back on to his knees. He quickly jumped up, which was a signal to Clary to get up also. Jace being Jace, once she was sat upright, looped one hand below her knees and the other behind her back and scooped her small body off the floor - bridal style, making Clary shriek slightly, "It's highly inconvenient,"

"That's my job," she swung her arms around Jace's neck, "What's your knight-in-shining-armour-move for?"

"To distract you, of course. I'm going to flirt with you ridiculously so you don't slap me again," The boy smiled, this time as if he was doing it subconsciously, then tilted his head to kiss Clary once again.

And so, after that, not much training happened... Of the demon-hunting kind.


End file.
